Gaming has become an increasingly important industry in the United States and around the world. In games of chance, a player typically places a wager on one or more games, and either receives a payout or loses the wager based on the game outcome. Examples of gaming devices include, without limitation, video poker gaming devices, mechanical reel slot machines, and video slot machines.
Slot machines are highly profitable for casinos in the United States. Slot machines often account for well over one-half of the overall profits of most casinos. If past performance is any indication, interest in slot machines is growing. This can be attributed in large part to the development of electronic-type slot machines, such as those simulating various video poker games. Many players find video poker machines to be a more interesting alternative to traditional slot machines because they allow the player to implement a strategy that may potentially increase the probability of obtaining a winning game outcome.
The earliest devised draw poker video gaming machines provided a draw poker game that allowed the player the opportunity to determine a strategy and discard and draw replacement cards in an attempt to obtain a winning game outcome. After placing a wager on a hand (i.e., inserting a predetermined number of coins) early video poker machines dealt playing cards from a standard fifty-two (52) card poker deck and displayed a single five (5) card hand to the player on a display screen. Thereafter, the player selected which of the five (5) playing cards he wanted to hold. Replacement cards were then dealt and displayed. Finally, the machine determined the player's winnings for the resulting five-card hand based on a poker hand ranking scheme.
Applicants have recognized that some gaming establishment operators would find it appealing to be able to offer systems and methods that encourage players to play longer sessions, while at the same time maintaining acceptable payback percentages for the operators, as provided in accordance with one or more embodiments of the present invention.